1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to software-based fault-tolerant computer systems and, more specifically, to checkpointing and restoration of the states of the threads of objects, processes or other components of multithreaded application programs that are replicated using semi-active or passive replication.
2. Incorporation by Reference
The following patent and publications are incorporated herein by reference: